Articles designed to resist mechanical loads can be useful in protecting objects from damage imparted by applied forces. Such articles can be useful in a wide variety of systems. For example, helmets and pads (e.g., worn by athletes), armor (e.g., worn by soldiers, police officers, or first responders), and the like can be useful in providing protection to otherwise unprotected parts of the body. Load resistant articles can also be used in product packaging to protect goods from mechanical damage. Load resistant articles also can have a variety of industrial uses. Given the wide range of applications for load resistant articles, improved compositions, structures, and methods are desirable.